


Nocturnal company

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Merlin  has been working late, and Eggsy doesn't mind keeping him company at his office.





	1. Working Late

Eggsy was just closing the door of his office after a long day of paperwork. He was sure everyone at HQ had already left. He suddenly noticed light coming from Merlin's office. He never really noticed when Merlin left on a daily basis, since Eggsy was one of the first to leave his office.

How can I help you Eggsy-Merlin muttered, before Eggsy even knocked, his sight buried on his computer monitor. 

How did you know it was me-eggsy was truly surprised, he was sure he was quiet as fuck as he walked towards Merlin's office.

I recogniced the smell of your cologne-Eggsy always wore that musky wooden cologne Harry had given to him

Ohhh-Eggsy knew Merlin was busy, since his sight was still buried in the monitor. Still he didn't wanna leave Merlin alone at his office 

So, you didn't say Eggsy, how can I help you-Merlin's tone was nonchalant with a hint of kindness

Mmm I don't really need anything Merlin, just wondered if you'd like a cuppa Coffee. Was thinking about grabbing one for meself from the coffee machine. - Eggsy said nervously, why was he nervous? He knew he was interrupting Merlin and that he probably would only want Eggsy to leave

Mmmm- Merlin finally raised his sight from the monitor and stared at Eggsy-A cuppa Coffee sounds lovely Eggsy, thanks. Merlin's sight returned to the monitor.

Five minutes later Eggsy was back with both their coffees. 

Here you go-Eggsy said handing Merlin a strong Black coffee, no sugars.

How did you know how I like my coffee. I didn't even tell you how I drink it. - Merlin asked having a sip of it. Looking expectantly at Eggsy.

You always order black coffee and I've never seen you putting sugars in it-eggsy replied proud of himself for remembering such a small detail of Merlin, and happy because of the smile on the face of the visibly tired Merlin.

Do you always work so late-Eggsy asked while sitting on one of the couches in Merlin's office.

Not really Eggsy, but it's been a busy week. Shouldn't you be home? -Merlin asked

You want me to leave Merlin. Am I interrupting you?-Eggsy felt like a fool, of course he was interrupting Merlin. But Eggsy was having a nice time, enjoying Merlin's company. Sure he heard him every single time in his ear when on a mission. But this was different. He was alone with Merlin and he liked it.

You can stay if you want Eggsy, but I'm afraid I don't have much time for chit chat. I gotta finish this reports.-Merlin said throwing Eggsy a sympathetic glance

It's all right guv I don't mind.

Of course Eggsy kept interrupting Merlin with questions through the night. 

Merlin have you been married? 

No, Eggsy. 

Why? 

I'm gay. 

Gay People can be married. 

I know, Eggsy. 

I'm bi btw. 

I know Eggsy, I've read your file. 

Oh yeah, I forgot. 

So why are you single Merlin? 

But before Merlin could reply, Eggsy who had been yawning, was already curled up in the couch and fast asleep. 

Merlin stood up from his desk, turned off his computer, went to a cabinet from which he grabbed two blankets. He got Eggsy out of his shoes and covered him with one of the blankets. And then Merlin laid on the second couch, and covered himself with the other blanket. 

Good night Eggsy. 

 


	2. Cancelled Plans

Eggsy had arrived early that morning to the HQ, he was on his way to Merlin's office. It had been a week since he woke up in Merlin's couch, and they hadn't had much time to talk save for when Merlin talked in his ear on Eggsy's last mission. He wanted to thank Merlin for letting him stay on the couch and covering him with the blanket. He remembered waking up and watching an asleep Merlin, folding the blanket and quietly leaving Merlin's office not awaken the older man. 

So you're telling me you're not going Hamish-Harry didn't hide the disappointment in his voice 

I told ye Harry, I can't, I gotta work late, gotta finish this reports-Merlin replied to his best friend 

Tomorrow then, drinks at my place-Harry asked knowing Merlin's reply beforehand

Sure 'Arry-Merlin replied

You shouldn' t work that much Merlin, you know-Harry knew Merlin had to deliver those reports but he could always ask Harry for a time extension, though Harry knew of Merlin's work ethics. 

After having accidentally snooped on the conversation Eggsy decided not to enter Merlin's office. 

*******

Come on Eggsy, we always go to the pub on Friday night-Roxy could be heard saying

Sorry Rox, I can't tonight, I've already got plans-Eggsy replied hoping Roxy wouldn't ask what was he doing that night

You've got a date then, huh? Is it a bloke or a girl? - Of course Roxy would want to know who was Eggsy seeing that night and who she was being ditched for

It's a bloke, and it isn't a date, we're just gonna hang out-Eggsy replied blushing instantly

Oh, little Eggsy's got a crush-Roxy began teasing him

Fuck off Rox-Eggsy threw a pencil at her playfully

 ******

It was late at night and Merlin was still working in his office

Hi Eggsy, how can I help you-the older man said having smelled the young agent's cologne

Hey Merlin, just brought you a Coffee, black, no sugar-Merlin lifted up his sight from the monitor, and he saw Eggsy changed into a pair of Jeans, winged trainers,  and a bomber jacket with a floral print.

Thanks Eggsy-Merlin replied as he was being handed his Coffee. Going somewhere?

Oh, you mean because of my clothes bruv, no not really, just wanted to be comfy you know-Eggsy replied noticing Merlin's stare and raised eyebrow

So you're not going to the pub with Roxy then? - How on earth did Merlin know about Eggsy and Roxy going to the pub. Merlin continued staring at Eggsy and taking a sip out of his coffee. 

Nah bruv, don't feel like drinking tonight-Eggsy replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

All right, would you like to join me then? We can continue the conversation from last week-Merlin said as he hit the Keys on the keyboard and signaled the couch to Eggsy. 

Sure bruv, I'd love to-Eggsy said a bit too excited, revealing a cup of coffee for himself hiding behind his back. 

I see you came prepared-Merlin said after seeing Eggsy's cup of coffee, making the young agent blush, which of course Merlin didn't mention.

New couches?-Eggsy asked having noticed the couch he had slept on Last week was gone, and was replaced by a new and bigger one. 

That's right Eggsy, and this one turns into a bed, in case a certain someone falls asleep halfway through our conversation-Merlin said winking at Eggsy who just blushed. 

I promise I won't fall asleep Merlin-Eggsy said melting on the inside by the fact that Merlin had changed the couch for one that turned into a bed. 

Don't be silly lu... Egssy. That's the purpose of the couch, for you to sleep comfortably in case you want to-Merlin said in a kind and tender tone. 

Thanks Merlin-Eggsy replied sitting on the couch and having a sip of his coffee

You're welcome Eggsy, now, give me 10 minutes so I can finish this report. And then I will join ye in the couch, so I can tell ye why I'm still single-Merlin said, focusing on the monitor. 

*********

I guess the short answer would be I haven't found the right person. - Merlin said sighing which didn't go unnoticed by Eggsy. 

I'm sure there must be someone out there for you Merlin-Eggsy replied 

It's not that easy Eggsy, I work a lot as you have noticed, I have a dry sense of humor, I'm not that young anymore  and well I don't think men in jumpers are all that fashionable-Eggsy' s heart hurt listening to Merlin self depreciating himself so badly

Oi Merlin, first of all you're fit as fuck bruv, you're more attractive than most blokes my age I can tell you that, second of all who cares about age, and well, about your jumpers... I... I think they suit you just nicely, you pull them off like no one else. So fuck em bruv, they're the ones missing out on you.-Eggsy said placing his hand on Merlin's knee who was sitting next to him smiling

Thanks Eggsy-Merlin said noticing the smile on Eggsy's face and the warm touch of the young man's hand on his knee.

You're welcome Merlin.

So what about you Eggsy, why are you single? You're young, handsome, smart-Merlin said taking Eggsy's hat off and playing with his hair, making him blush. 

First of all, thanks for calling me handsome-Eggsy could be so oblivious to his very own charm and good looks at times, Merlin thought

Come on lad, before you became a Kingsman, Harry was considered the most handsome, but you have dethroned him, much to his dismay-Eggsy chuckled

I guess... I just recently realized I fancy someone, and I don't know if he fancies me back. He's not like other blokes, he's different-Eggsy said nervously and Merlin playing with his hair only made him more nervous

So why don't you ask him if he fancies you, does he even know you fancy him Eggsy? -Merlin asked looking tenderly at Eggsy who was a complete and handsome nervewreck

It's not that easy Merlin, he's like super smart, and fit, and he's older than I am. Probably wouldn't be interested in a young bloke like me. Besides I'm afraid he might not fancy me back and things become awkward between us- Merlin had put his own hand on top of Eggsy's and was caressing it

I'm sure he fancies you back Eggsy. How could he not, just look at you, you're handsome, You've a beautiful smile, you pull off winged trainers and printed bomber jackets like its the easiest thing, you're funny, smart.-Eggsy was longingly looking at Merlin

But... What if he doesn't Merlin-Eggsy's voice was kinda cracking

Come here Eggsy-Merlin said bringing the young man to his chest and hugging him. I do fancy ye my love, I've fancied ye ever since I first saw you. 

*********

I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I fancied you Merlin. Must have been hard for you,-Eggsy said laying on top of Merlin's chest

It was Eggsy, but you're here now, that's all that matters-Merlin replied playing with the young man's hair and kissing him on the forehead

But how did you know I was talking about you? - oh sweet sweet Eggsy, Merlin thought 

Well, I noticed that after last week's nocturnal visit to my office  you started blushing whenever you saw me, you also seemed nervous whenever we talked,  and you're not exactly subtle Eggsy. Though I'm happy about your lack of subtlety, and as if you changing into your flirty charming Eggsy clothes, and bringing me my coffee weren't indication enough. As soon as you started talking about jumpers I was sure it was me-Merlin said cupping Eggsy's cheek and kissing him. 

*******

Eggsy found himself mesmerized watching an asleep Merlin next to him on the convertible sofa. He watched the  older man so peacefully a sleep and kissed him on the cheek.

Sweet Dreams, Merlin. 

Eggsy felt Merlin's arm wrapping around his waist pulling him close to his chest. 

Sweet Dreams, Eggsy. 

 


End file.
